The present invention relates in general to the field of interior decorating, and in particular, to a new and useful system for decorating a home or office.
GARANIMALS is a trademark owned by Garan Services Corp., for a line of mix and match children's clothing. For the philosophy behind the GARANIMALS line of children's clothing, see:
http://www.garanimals.com/meet the garanimals.htm#.
The present invention uses a mix and match philosophy, but in the art of interior decorating, and expands upon it.
The consumer that buys a $20,000 to $30,000 car every 2 to 3 years, may buy a $1000 sofa every 10 years. According to the present invention, a customer or client need not wait until there is a need for a piece of furniture, but rather, the invention provides a mechanism for the customer to be ready for a change or update long before she is ready to replace the furniture.
Furniture customers rarely browse furniture as they do fashion clothing. According to a FurnitureStyle/Vance survey taken in 2004, 41% of furniture customers bought at the first store they entered. Due to certain aspects of the present, a customer is, to her benefit, invited to see the latest home fashion looks.
Retail sales for Halloween rival those for Christmas. According to the present invention, holiday home decorating and accent purchases are facilitated.
The online component of the invention is meant to advance the system beyond a regional, to a national presence.
TV decorating shows promise viewers change. “Extreme Makeover”, “Trading Spaces”, “While You Were Out” and over 100 more shows tell people that they want change that is quick, fun and dramatic. The present invention gives the home decorating consumer the look of a professional designer with the ease and individuality of a personal shopper.